It's Not That Easy Being Green
by Sasscreech
Summary: It's Beast Boy's birthday, and everything is going well until Cyborg gives Beast Boy an unexpected prank present. Raven is voted to go cheer him up again. Will things go as planned? [Oneshot BBRae Songfic]


_Pointless fluff oneshot. It's been in my head for a while, and I finally put it onto paper. I'm not a big fan of songfics, but this was too good to pass up. It's not anything spectacular, pretty poorly written, but I just did this to relax, and for some fun._

_Disclaimer: I don't own this song. It's the property of the lucky punk who owns the muppets._

Beast Boy smiled, jumping as quickly off of his bed as he could. Ordinarily, he would lay in bed for an hour longer, in a light daze, bashing at the snooze button on his alarm clock every five minutes, but today was no ordinary day.

Today was his birthday.

His smile widened as he thought of all the cool presents he was going to get from the other Titans, and all the presents he was going to get tomorrow, when the city was throwing him a huge party. Most of the people coming were going to be bringing presents. Almost three million people lived in Jump City. Only a few hundred thousand would be attending, but that was still a _lot_ of gifts.

He quickly dashed to the boy's bathroom across the hall, shedding his clothes as soon as he got into the bathroom. He threw his clothes into the green hamper, and hopped into one of the two showers.

Beast Boy showered as fast as humanly possible (Although that's debatable, considering he's not entirely human), brushed his teeth, and did the rest of his daily hygiene routine. After doing so, he dashed back into his room, jumped into his boxers, and then jump suit, and ran for the common room as fast as possible.

---

Beast Boy burst through the doors of the common room, looking up to see green streamers and balloons decorating the entire room. The Titans were going through their usual daily routine, Robin listening to music and reading the newspaper, Starfire floating around merrily, conversing with each Titan, Cyborg playing Video Games, and Raven meditating. They all turned their heads up to greet him (Save Raven of course).

Starfire wasted no time in dashing up into Beast Boy's face, and greeting him. "Hello Beast Boy, is it not a glorious day? I wish you many glarvknarks on your day of birth!" She said, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Star!" Beast Boy replied, happily.

"Yo B, happy birthday. I know you're gonna love the present I got ya." Cyborg said, slapping him on the back. Beast Boy's eyes got large and watery at the mention of presents.

"Happy birthday Beast Boy." Robin said, keeping his cool. Raven continued to meditate, still facing the window. She cracked one eye open, looking at them.

"Happy birthday" Raven said, in her usual monotone. The eye she had open closed once again, as she continued to chant her mantra. Beast Boy smiled and snuck up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, putting his cheek right next to hers, in a hug. Her eyes shot open, as her cheeks turned light scarlet.

"Gee, thanks Rae." Beast Boy said, with a huge grin on his face. All of the sudden, he was picked up, a black aura surrounding him, and thrown into the wall. A look of surprise flew onto Raven's face, as she walked up to him.

"S-Sorry." Raven said, avoiding his gaze. Beast Boy quickly jumped to his feet.

"S'okay Rae, It was my fault anyway." He replied, getting up and walking past her to the counter, where the rest of the Titans were sitting. Raven slowly walked behind him, over to where they were. Everybody took a seat, as they all handed him his gifts.

He eagerly ripped into the presents, first opening Starfire's. It was wrapped in a pink, shiny paper. It turned out to be Mini Monkeys, Dual Blast. The next present he opened was Robin's. It was wrapped in a red paper, with yellow 'R's, all over it. It contained an encyclopedia of animals. According to Robin, it would help him train. Pff, some birthday present.

His next victim was Cyborg's present, wrapped in a silver metallic paper. He ripped it open, to reveal a small plastic Kermit the Frog figurine, standing on a circular base with a button on it.

"Press the button BB!" Cyborg said excitedly. Beast Boy did as he was told, with a smile on his face, and pressed the button.

_It's not that easy being green_

_Having to spend each day the color of the leaves_

_When I think it could be nicer being red, or yellow, or gold_

_Or something much more colorful like that_

The Kermit figure immediately stopped spinning, and singing, when he pressed the button again. There was a pause for several seconds, until Cyborg burst out laughing. Raven could see the crestfallen look on Beast Boy's face.

Beast Boy stood up. "Thanks for the party guys... really. I'm not feeling too good... I'm going to head up to the roof for some fresh air." Beast Boy said. Raven could easily tell he didn't mean what he said. Cyborg stopped his laughing fit to see the doors close behind Beast Boy.

"Nice going Cy." Robin said, looking disappointed. He earned a very unusual glare from Starfire, which she usually reserved for battle, and he was hit in the back of his head with a force field from Raven.

"...sorry guys. I guess I sorta blew that one." Cyborg said, realizing what he had done.

"Well, who's going to go and cheer him up again? We can't have him moping on his birthday." Robin suggested.

"Perhaps Raven could do it? Beast Boy would certainly not be happy with Cyborg's company, and Robin and I do not share as close of a bond as you two do." Starfire replied. Raven's eyes widened, as she blushed a little, and everybody stared at her.

"...fine, but don't be expecting me to do this on any day besides his birthday." Raven said, as she headed for the door.

---

Raven walked up the steps, slowly. She wasn't dreading this as much as she let on. In fact, she was kind of excited that maybe Beast Boy would open up to her a little bit.

She opened up the door at the top of the stairs to reveal a bright and sunny day, with Beast Boy sitting on the edge of the tower, legs dangling over the ledge. She walked over to him, and sat down beside him.

"Hey Rae." Beast Boy greeted.

"Hello Beast Boy." She replied.

"I'm guessing you were sent to cheer me up?" Beast Boy predicted, turning his head to face her.

"Bingo." Raven replied. He let a small chuckle escape from his lips, before the sad look returned to his face once more. Raven let out a long sigh.

"Beast Boy... I know you've probably had some rough times. I mean, people get treated differently in this country all the time because of their skin. In fact, I'm one of them, just as you are. We've all been treated differently, except Robin, since he's vaguely normal... but, you get what I mean." Raven said, uncharacteristically putting a hand on his shoulder as she finished up. He looked up at her, with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Rae. It's just... so many people have treated me differently. When I came into this country from Africa, they ran tests on me for a year before they let me go! When I finally got out, every where I went, people would make sure to avoid me. Y'know? It's just... hard to forget. And Cy didn't help any." Beast Boy explained.

_It's not that easy being green_

_It seems you blend in with so many other ordinary things_

_And people tend to pass you over cause_

_You're not standing out like flashy sparkles in the water_

_Or stars in the sky_

"... I know how you feel Beast Boy. Do you think having gray skin is any different than having green skin? In Azarath, I was rarely allowed to go out into the city, and when I did, people would ridicule me, point at me and laugh, and avoid me like I was some kind of virus. We can't change what the entire population thinks of us, Beast Boy, but we can certainly do our best to ignore it, and live life to its fullest, oddly colored skin or not." Raven replied.

_But green's the color of spring_

_And green can be cool and friendly-like_

_And green can be big like an ocean, or important_

_Like a mountain, or tall like a tree_

"Hey... I just realized. I didn't see your present on the table. Are you holding out on me?" He joked. This brought a slight smile to Raven's face.

"I couldn't decide what to get you, so I figured I'd take you to the store and pick out what you want." Raven explained. A smile spread across his face.

"Thanks Rae, but I already know what I want from you." Beast Boy replied, his smile widening as a look of confusion spread across her face. Before she knew what he was doing, he planted his lips on hers. The kiss was short, but sweet. He pulled away, a smile on his face. Raven looked down at her feet, the confused look still on her face. She tilted her head up, to look at him, with a slight smile gracing her face.

"Happy birthday Beast Boy." Raven said, standing up, and offering him a hand. Beast Boy smiled, and took it, standing up. They both walked to the door, hand in hand.

"So does this mean we're going out now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes Beast Boy."

_When green is all there is to be_

_It could make you wonder why, but why wonder why_

_I am green and it'll do fine, it's beautiful_

_And I think it's what I want to be_


End file.
